dreamy_trinity_fanseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanfic 00
Haruna and Ryoma had known each other for a while now. Although neither of them displayed much emotions or energy, they made do nevertheless through intelligence and calm, common conversation - not to mention their real emotions, which they only displayed around one-another or completely alone. Their relationship was slow but passionate, which they both preferred. At Haruna's apartment: With a quick sip, Ryoma downed the entire mixture. A quick moment passed before the Ultimate Tennis Pro dropped to the floor, his face blue and sweat raining down his forehead. He, if not instantly, passed out. "He'll thank me later..." The Ultimate Artist said, staring down emotionlessly at her boyfriend. A few hours had passed before Ryoma opened his eyes. Sitting up, he analysed the seemingly familiar area around him - Haruna's bedroom. He went scratch his head, before realizing his beanie was gone, followed by his jacket, jumpsuit and shoes, although the silver cuff and chain remained on his ankle. He stood up and went to look in the mirror, but as he entered the bathroom something changed - he could reach it. Before this, he would always invent new ways to get it himself. "The is going to take some getting use to." He flatly stated, looking at himself in the mirror. Haruna quietly returned, opening the bedroom door, passing the joined bathroom and looking at her boyfriend discovering himself in the mirror. Although she didn't express much emotion, physical love or sympathy, she really did care for others especially Ryoma. "Hoshi..." She called, placing a pair of bags on the bed. "Yes...?" The Ultimate Tennis Pro answered, walking up next to her, only to realize the top of his head reached her shoulder. "Since your bigger now...here..." She said, opening the bags and him taking out bigger versions of his usual attire. "Took your new measurements last night..." "While I thank you for this, Haruna, it still irritates me that you'd do this without telling me?" "It isn't easy. I'd rather avoid situations like that...?" She answered. From her pocket, she took out a large pair of hedge clippers. "Want me to get rid of the cuff now?" She bluntly asked. "No. Learned to live with it through whatever is left of my life which has somewhat made it easier become easier for me with it on, it stays." She then opened her dresser drawer and put the hedge clippers inside. "I'll let you change now." She said walking for the door. "You know you don't have to leave, you've seen me naked before?" The Ultimate Tennis Pro said, looking away from his lover, trying to hide his red face. As result, the Ultimate Artist remained, sitting on the bed watching her now 4'11 (4 Feet, 11 Inch) tall boyfriend dress himself. To some it was the show of a lifetime, but to her it was a run-of-the-mill thing, although her face did grow slightly red. Fully dressed, the two exited the room. "If I were to give just two reasons why I like you, I'd say your adorable and handsome. I feel I don't say that too often and should it more?" She said, until she didn't hear his footsteps beside her anymore. She turned around. "...What did you call me...?" "I said you were 'handsome' and 'adorable'... What's wrong, did I offend you?" She asked, realizing the blushing tennis player's expression. "Because you usually get angry when people call you by either of those?" She added. She dropped her head, thinking she upset her boyfriend, which was the very last thing she wanted. She immediately made her way downstairs and into her art room. A few hours had passed and Haruna was still in there, drawing away; broken pencils, splatters of ink on the floor, drawings, paintings and sketches on the walls and crumpled balls of paper all over the place. At her desk, she was quietly sketching away, so lost in her artwork she didn't hear Ryoma enter the room and walk up behind her. "Hey, Haruna." She immediately jolted, catching her breath shortly afterward. "Sorry for what I said..." She apologized. "Don't." He calmly replied. "I kind of liked it." He revealed, smiling at her. He eyes closed and cheeks flushed. This was quite odd, Ryoma isn't one to really give his opinion on matters like these. This set the Ultimate Artist back a few steps, but she liked seeing him like this. "Can I see what your drawing?" He asked. "Its just a sketch..." She coldly stayed, handing the picture to him: Ryoma sitting in a large trophy, which says "Number #1" with a smile on his face. Carrying the trophy was Haruna, who had the cutest worried expression. The sketch alone made him blush again. Who would care for a killer like him? He needed time to think, no? The two of them are close now, its fine. He was immediately pulled from his trance: "What do you want for dinner?" She calmly asked. "I...uh...anything is fine..." He replied, before she got up and left him in there and the second he was sure was gone, Ryoma took the sketch and hid it inside his jacket, before turning the room light off and closing the door behind him. Category:Haruna Artist